1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a timepiece, in particular a wristwatch, having a dial on which are arranged at least two circular scales having centers that are offset relative to one another, wherein a first hand can sweep over the first scale and a second hand can sweep over the second scale, each hand being rotatable around a hand axis centric to the associated scale, and wherein the scales partially overlap.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a timepiece of the kind mentioned above, the scales are so dimensioned that they must partially overlap. This is required for good readability particularly in a wristwatch because its dial has only a limited size.